- You're Welcome, Scott -
by Fawkes'Flame123
Summary: "Thanks for this Isaac," Scott said, looking up at the taller werewolf. Isaac nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "You're welcome, Scott." Isaac/Scott. Based off 3x06. Fluff.


[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Okay, so I'm doing a series of Isaac/Scott one shots with different scenes of how they either get together or become closer to that. This one is different, this time it's Isaac's turn to help Scott.]

* * *

After Stiles got him out from underneath the bed at the Motel, Isaac was left confused. How had this happened? What had caused it? But there was no time to think of answers as he had to deal with a shaking, wet and mumbling Boyd. All Stiles and Lydia said as they left his room was, "gotta find Scott." _Find Scott. Find Scott_. Something had happened to Scott. More than anything Isaac had wanted to leave the room and go with them to find Scott. To make sure he was okay. To make sure that he was still _alive_. But he couldn't. He was so shocked himself, his body had gone rigid and once he finally shook himself, he had to deal with Boyd who was rocking back and forth on his bed. By the time they got out of the room, Lydia, Stiles, Scott and Allison were piling onto the bus. No one spoke of what happened and instead, everyone just went to sleep. But Isaac could smell the gasoline. He could see how jittery Stiles was around Scott. How Stiles kept watching him. How Lydia and Allison sat close to the pair. Isaac noticed it all, he wanted to ask but his voice failed him. Instead, he collapsed in a seat at the back and focused on trying to sleep. Even when they got back to Scott's, Isaac couldn't voice his concern. Stiles stayed later that usual with Isaac and Scott. They tried to pass time by watching movies and eating pizza but none of them could forget that Motel. Mrs McCall came home and even her welcoming voice and cheerful smile, couldn't shake the awful memories from any of their minds. Soon, they turned in and Stiles left. He hadn't been home and he wanted to see his dad.

Now, Isaac lay wide awake. His eyes stare blankly up at the ceiling. He can't sleep. Every time he closes his eyes, he hears his father's voice, the sound of chains and he feels suffocated again. He curses himself for feeling so weak, so vulnerable. He wasn't supposed to feel like this anymore. The man was gone and yet even in his death he managed to taunt and mock Isaac mercilessly. Tossing and turning, Isaac tried to get more comfortable.

"This is useless," Isaac muttered. Sighing, he sat up in bed. He checked the time. It was midnight. Stiles had left two hours ago. Isaac had been trying to get to sleep for an hour and a bit. Running a hand through his curly hair, he stood up. Opening his door, he lazily walked down the stairs. He stopped short when he saw Scott already downstairs in the living room.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Scott asked. Isaac shook his head. He walked over to the kitchen, getting a glass of water before walking into the living room. For a minute he stood awkwardly debating on what to do. Before, with his father, he'd have to ask if he could sit and watch TV. Here, there was no such thing but Isaac still found himself doubting things.

"Isaac you can sit down," Scott said with a smile, breaking Isaac's train of thought. Blushing despite himself, Isaac nodded and sort of collapsed onto the sofa next to Scott. They sat in silence for a while with Isaac just finishing his water and Scott flicking through channels on the TV.

"Lydia found out it was wolf's bane," Scott said finally. Isaac turned to face Scott, raising an eyebrow.

"It was in Coach's whistle. The Darach put it his whistle so that every time he blew it, we inhaled – were poisoned by it," Scott explained, "it's why at the hotel...we all...well you know."

"I know," Isaac replied with a nod, "this Darach sure wants us out of the picture huh?"

"Looks like it," Scott nodded, facing the TV again. The overwhelming urge to ask Scott what happened fell over Isaac again. He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know.

"Scott...what- what happened?" Isaac asked but then backtracked, "I mean you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

Scott turned to look at Isaac, "no, no, I want to tell you. It's just finding the words, you know?"

Isaac simply nodded and waited. Finally Scott spoke up.

"At the Motel, I saw my mom killed. Well it was just a hallucination but it felt so real. I felt so helpless, betrayed, angry, upset...I mean, she's my mom, you know? Then Stiles was there and everything was okay. But it just got worse. In the end...I couldn't take it anymore...I needed an escape. I wanted to get out...I just...I didn't want to try anymore. I thought Derek was dead and it was my fault. I didn't get up. I didn't help enough. I could've saved him...I just- just...everything is my fault...and I wanted it to stop. So, I went out into the parking lot...the Coach had a supply of gasoline...I wanted to end it all. I thought that if I went back to being nothing, a no one then everything would be better...," Scott said, looking down at his hands. They were shaking. Isaac reached forwards and gripped them tightly. Scott's eyes lifted to meet Isaac's. Reassurance and warmth was all that Scott saw in Isaac, so he continued. The words seemed to fall out of his mouth once he got started. He couldn't stop. He needed to get this out.

"...So I took the...road flare...but then Stiles, Allison and Lydia was there. Isaac I nearly killed my _best friend_. I can't believe I let myself do that. Stiles...he said that I'd have to take him with me...Isaac I would've killed Stiles. I would've...Stiles, he's...but then Lydia pushed us...and it was over," Scott mumbled, trying to make sense, "I would've killed him. I tried to end it by killing myself because everything was _my_ fault. Erica, Derek...all of it and in the process I would've taken my best friend too."

Isaac was silent before he strung a sentence together that didn't involve kissing Scott until his lips were swollen, "Scott none of this is your fault. Everyone has their own part to play. You can't take the blame for something that isn't your fault. You didn't know that any of this would happen. Besides, you always try to do the good thing, it's just...sometimes it doesn't work out. You just need to see that sometimes not everything can be fixed."

"Isaac, I almost –

"I know but did you? No, Stiles is fine. Look, you were under the influence of wolf's bane like we all were. You wouldn't have done it otherwise. ...Just never think that's better without you, okay? There are so many people here who need you. We need you Scott," Isaac said, trying to get his point across to Scott. Isaac wasn't used to giving advice, it was usually Scott who helped Isaac not Isaac helping Scott. There were tears in Scott's eyes. Isaac wanted to kiss him, take his pain away, stop the tears. Isaac knew that he had more than friendly feelings for Scott. It started since the 'Rave' and just grew from there. But he knew that he was pulling up short. Scott was still in love with Allison.

"Thanks Isaac," was all Scott could say. Isaac nodded; his reply was cut off short when Scott fell against Isaac's lean body. Isaac was miffed. He sat there limply, not knowing what to do until some voice in his head told him to,_ 'hug him back, you idiot.'_ So Isaac did just that. Wrapping his arms around the smaller male, Isaac pulled Scott closer to his body and rested his cheek on Scott's head, running his hands along Scott's back.

"It's all so messed up," Scott mumbled into Isaac's neck. Isaac nodded, humming slightly.

"I know, but you know we can fix it," Isaac replied, "we always do and we will this time."

Scott was silent for a while. He just burrowed himself closer into Isaac's body and tucked his head under Isaac's chin. He tried to stop himself from crying. It didn't work. The tears started to leak from his brown eyes. His heart rate accelerated. His breath came out in ragged puffs as he tried to calm himself down. Sobs erupted from Scott's lips. Isaac tightened his hold on the shorter werewolf, rocking back and forth, trying to calm him down. Isaac moved slightly so that he could gather Scott up in his arms, closer. He whispered sweet nothings into Scott's ears as Scott's sobs convulsed through his body as he clung onto Isaac for dear life. Isaac wanted to stop it. Stop it all but he had no idea how to.

"Scott, s'alright, you're safe now," Isaac whispered, desperately trying to calm Scott down. Scott just shook his head and held onto Isaac with such a tight grip as if Isaac was about to leave him. "Scott, I'm not going anywhere."

"Just...promise me that you won't...that you'll always be with me and if anything happens, you'll come and find me," Scott mumbled into Isaac's neck, trying to slow his erratic breathing, "I can't...I don't want to lose you."

"Scott –

"Promise, _please_," Scott begged, looking up at Isaac. Isaac felt his heart drop. Scott's eyes were puffy red and sore. His face was contorted with pain, with lonely tears trickling down his cheeks. Isaac's wolf whined angrily, protectively. Isaac almost had to look away. Such pain surfaced in those brown eyes, Isaac wasn't used to seeing it. It was usually the other way around. He hated seeing Scott like this.

"I promise, Scott," Isaac whispered. Scott nodded, falling against Isaac again. His sobs died down as Isaac slowly threaded his fingers through his hair, or stroked his cheek, whispering comforting words. Instead, Scott became silent apart from the odd sniffle here and there. It stayed that way until Scott spoke up.

"Thanks for this Isaac," Scott said, looking up at the taller werewolf. Isaac nodded, a small smile gracing his lips.

"You're welcome, Scott."


End file.
